ROBLOX: The Movie/Trailer transcripts
These are all of the trailers for the 2020 film: ROBLOX: The Movie Trailer #1 (Trailer begins with the Universal Pictures logo but the screen goes past the logo to somewhere far far away) (Shows a universe shaped like a block but is shaped like a diamond) Narrator: This, is a universe called ROBLOX Universe! It was formerly called the DynaBlocks Universe, well nobody even knows why, same for me. (Screen gets closer to a planet) Narrator: This planet was home to many citizens! (Killshot - Beast Mode Plays) Narrator: Welcome to Planet Builder! Home to many many many many ROBLOXians! Everybody there love making games and visiting games! Making games was their only fun thing they can do, everyone were so friendly to them! (Screen showing a metropolis) Narrator: This was a city called ROBLOXIA! It has Population of 8,008,093. One of the citizens named Jake, he always get into fights and stuff, and always lonely. (Music gets higher in volume) From the studio that brought you Shrek, How to Train your Dragon, and The Boss Baby! (Screen showing Jake's times being bullied) And Universal Pictures Jake: Huh? (looks in telescope to Planet Hacker) Wait a minute. Is that a army? (sees 1x1x1x1) Oh no! (hears him talking) Somebody who is hated a lot Jake: GUYS! 1x1x1x1 will attack this planet ROBLOXian #7: Yeah right, nobody will believe you jerk! Discovers something by their next door planet! Jake: That's IT! I will go find other people to help me! ROBLOXian #4: Good luck on your stupid quest! (Screen showing a village) Melvin: We will help you! I do know how to go to 1x1x1x1, we need to go through some games and we will get launched to Planet Hacker. But, we need Builderman to help! Jake: Wait so one of our gods can help us?! Jesse: Yep! Everywhere you go (Screen shows them entering a game called Work At A Pizza Place) Chad: I will help you too! Right, Omar, Sean, and Laith? Sean, and Laith: Yes. Jake: Great! Let's go find Builderman and take down 1x1x1x1! (Screen shows them in Ultimate Driving) Jake: Uhhhhh, why are we in cars? Daniel: I don't know to be honest! People you meet will help you! Builderman: I will agree to help you but taking down a former god is tough. (Screen showing acting credits) Oscar Issac Chris Evans Jessica Chastain Mark Wahlberg Mark Ruffalo Ed Helms Bill Hader Steve Carell Ben Affleck, And Ben Schwartz! Laith: LET'S DO THIS! DreamWorks ROBLOX: The Movie Chad: (sees Omar picking up a flower) LOL, you love nature?? I hate it (sees bug, then Kills it) (chuckles) Omar: hmmm (gets angry) (Punches Chad hard) Chad: Ow! What the heck was that for Omar? Omar: (makes noises) Chad: OH GOD NO! SHUT UP ALREADY! Why am i the big brother of that guy?! A New Age Begins: Summer 2020 Trailer #2 (Screen shows DreamWorks logo, and then shows the Universal Pictures logo, and then the screen travels far far away) (Shows a universe that is shaped like a titled "o") Narrator: This is a universe called the ROBLOX Universe! (Screen gets closer to Planet Builder, then gets even more closer to a metropolis) (Tobu - Hope plays) Narrator: This was a city called ROBLOXIA! It is home to many people! In fact, it has a population of 8,008,093! (Music gets louder) From DreamWorks Animation and Universal Pictures! Jake: Guys! 1x1x1x1 is gonna take over this planet! ROBLOXian #3: Like we believe you, NOOB! (All the ROBLOXians laugh at Jake) Jake: That's IT! ''I'm gonna find other people to help me! '''ROBLOXian #9: Okay bye, we hope you die on your quest! ROBLOXian #4: Good luck on your stupid quest! Somebody who is bullied a lot (Lostboy & Slashtaq - Elysium plays) Melvin: Jesse and I will help you! We need Builderman to help us though! I know a shortcut through some games we can go to! Jake: So one of our gods will help us? Jesse: Yup! Discovers something about their next door planet! (Screen shows them in Jailbreak) Chad: '''''We're in PRISON?! Laith: Don't worry! I can get out! (Slams head to bars) Oh wait, let me do it more! (slams head into the bars even more) Sean: Ugh! (Facepalms) (Screen shows them in Survivor) Jake: Wait, where are we? Builderman: We're in the Survivor games! Survivor Games Announcer: Hello there! Would you like to participate in the games? Chad: Oh! Oh! Can I? Survivor Games Announcer: What's your name. Chad: uhhh Chad? Survivor Games Announcer: No, your Competitor name! (Music stops) Chad: OH! (gets idea) I am Mr. Nerddy! Get it, I am a NERD? Survivor Games Announcer:... (makes a smile) Have fun at the games! (Music continues) Sometimes Journeys ''' '''Jake: Uh-oh. EVERYONE DUCK! (One of the engines explodes at Innovation Inc. Spaceship) Might Lead to Trouble! (Jake and the others can be seen going through a portal at Survivor, but ends up in Planet Hacker, and then, 1x1x1x1 traps them) 1x1x1x1: You ain't going anywhere until tomorrow's battle! Soon, all of Planet Builder will be MINE!MUWHAHAHAHAHA! Join the adventure with Jake and his friends! July 17th! Trailer #3 Coming Soon!Category:Trailer Transcripts Category:Trailers Category:Transcripts